Lung disease is a significant cause of mortality and morbidity in the United States of America. The incidence of lung disease is clearly rising and is largely unchecked. The overall purpose of this National Center for Research Resources (NCRR) Centers of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) program is to build a vibrant program in translational research into lung biology and disease: the VLC at the UV. Funds are requested to support the VLC program by the purchase of capital equipment to meet the expanding needs of the program, as well as to further develop the research capabilities of the VLC and the UV. The resources will also support the initiation of the research careers of several new, recently recruited faculty members. Specifically, this request is for: 1) a fluoroscope (C-arm) capable of single- and cine-imaging of the lung; 2) an in vivo luciferase scanner capable of real-time detection of gene activation; 3) a nitrous oxide (NO) exposure system for the controlled exposure of cell systems to NO gas; 4) an arterial blood gas machine to measure the gas exchange of laboratory animals, 5) a special caging system for the new, expanded, animal holding facility; and 6) a -80 degree C freezer to store the expanding collection of biological samples. These requested pieces of equipment would greatly enhance the research infrastructure at the UV, as well as advance the goals of the VLC program.